Why Didn't You Wait?
by wannabebo352
Summary: Spencer and Ashley are on a plane to Cancun when suddenly the plane crashes. Ashley is saved, Spencer is lost.
1. Chapter 1

Why Didn't You Wait

**Author's Note: So, I was watching Castaway with Tom Hanks and Move Over Darling with Doris Day, yes I like classic movies and I like Doris Day. I thought this would make a nice Spashley story. Let me know what you think. **

**Why Didn't You Wait?**

Chapter 1

**5 years earlier…**

Spencer and Ashley fresh out of college and in love, decided to get married. They took a plane to Canada to get married. They stayed in Canada for three days then decided they wanted to honeymoon in Cancun. So, they booked a flight to Cancun, leaving Canada at seven o'clock that evening.

"Come on Spencer we don't want to miss our flight. Let's go," Ashley said.

"I'm coming, I just had to call my parents and let them know where we're going to be for the next seven days," Spencer said all giddy.

Spencer and Ashley were finally on the plane enjoying their first class accommodations.

"Would you two like something to drink before the plane takes off?" the flight attendant asked eyeing Spencer a little more than Ashley liked.

"We're fine," Ashley said, "maybe later, thanks."

"Ashley why'd you do that, Rude much," Spencer said.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you, the hussy."

Spencer laughed at her wife of three days. "Ash I only have eyes for you and only you."

"Thank you, Spencer…" both girls were leaning towards each other, touching lips to lips, tongue to tongue. "Excuse me, said the same flight attendant a little disturbed at the display of affection. You need to buckle your seatbelts, we're about to take off. Do you need any help," she said specifically looking at Spencer.

"I will help my WIFE buckle her seatbelt, THANK YOU!" Ashley said angrily.

"Ashley calm down. She's just doing her job."

"Yeah, doing her job… she wants to do you," Ashley said.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am your pilot, Captain Moore and on behalf of the crew and flight attendants we welcome you on board TransAmerican Flight no. 614, destination Cancun, Mexico. Travel time four hours fifty-nine minutes. So sit back, relax and let us do the flying."

The plane takes off without a hitch. The girl's have been in the air for three hours now. Suddenly they hit a little turbulence. "What was that!?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know," Spencer said. The plane hits turbulence again.

"This is your Captain, we've hit some turbulence, so please put your trays up and fasten your seatbelts and listen to all instructions from the flight attendants." No sooner did the pilot say that, the plane took a nosedive.

"Oh my God Ashley! What's happening?"

"I don't know Spencer, put your head down…" Ashley screamed.

"ATTENTION! This is your pilot speaking please follow the instructions of your flight attendant."

"Everyone take all sharp objects out of your pockets, take off your glasses and assume the crash position," the flight attendant instructed.

The plane goes down into the Gulf waters, breaking up into several pieces.

Ashley wakes up to find herself still buckled to her seat floating in the water. A part of her seat is still attached to a large piece of the wreckage.

"Aw!... where am I? Spencer," she whispers… "Spencer!! Oh my God, Spencer where are you?" Ashley yells.

On the other side of the plane Spencer has regained consciousness and drifting away from the plane. Ow!... my legs hurt… "Ashley!... Ashley!" Spencer screams. "Oh my God!..." I can't move my legs and I'm drifting away from the plane.

"No! Someone help me… help me Ashley!"

**Present Day…**

"Ashley where are my clean shirts?"

"They're in the drawer where they're supposed to be."

"No they're not."

"Oh God, can't you find anything?"

"Aiden… your shirts are in this drawer. This is your drawer. You are not going to find your shirts in my drawer."

"Oh! sorry I thought we were sharing drawers."

"Aiden… we have been married for two years and you still… never mind," Ashley said.

"I'm late for work. I'll see you this evening. Is the dinner party still on?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, we need to be there by eight o'clock. I think they're going to offer me that partnership at the law firm. So… I'm going to need my wife to look exceptionally pretty and friendly for the partners," Aiden said.

"Your associates are dogs, always leering at me with their wives standing next to them."

"I know Ash, but it's a very prestigious firm to be associated with."

"I'm late for my meeting, I have a new group I'm trying to sign. I'll see you tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Across town an unexpected but happy reunion has taken place.

"Mom… dad," she waved.

"Spencer! Oh Spencer! We're so glad you're alive. When the island authorities called and told us you were found on an island we couldn't believe it. We thought it was a cruel joke. I mean you've been gone five years."

"I know mom… dad… where's Ashley. I don't see her is she meeting us later? Where is she?"

"Spencer…" "She didn't die in the plane crash did she?" Spencer asked.

"No, sweetheart," Paula said.

"I prayed everyday while I was stuck on that island that she had survived. So where is she?"

"Spencer… Ashley is married. She's been married for two years," Paula told her.

"Married? Married to who?"

"Spencer… Ashley was devastated when they couldn't find you, she spent a lot of money and time searching and waiting for them to find you. She had to be admitted to a hospital for a little while. We thought she might… well… do herself in."

"Who… who did she marry?" Spencer asked again.

"WHO! TELL ME!"

"Aiden," Arthur finally said.

"Aiden… she… she married Aiden?" Spencer said with sadness in her voice.

"Spencer you have to understand Ashley was devastated, she didn't know what to do with herself. Aiden was there for her and when she came to us and asked us was it okay with us if she married him. What could we say?"

"Why did she ask you about marrying Aiden?" "She didn't want us to think she was forgetting you. She felt she had to move on with her life or she was going to lose her mind."

"Spencer she was so lonely. He helped her."

"I bet he did," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Come on Spencer let's take you home."

"I don't have a home, Aiden's living in it."

"Spencer we're taking you to our home. Let's just get you settle and we can finish talking about this later. Okay?" Arthur said.

Spencer said nothing walking out of the airport.

Later that evening Spencer finally came down to join her family for dinner. Glen stilled lived at home, working at some local sports store. Clay married Chelsea and lived twenty minutes away from his parent's home. Clay taught high school students and Chelsea was a curator at a local art museum. Everyone was sitting in the dining room eating and chatting.

"So dad, where does Ashley live now?" Spencer asked. "Do you know?"

"Ashley is still living in the mansion. She never left. Her mother lives in Buenos Aires with her new husband, so she gave the mansion to Ashley and Kyla."

"Does Kyla live with Ashley and Aiden?"

"No, Kyla was upset that Ashley married Aiden, so she moved out and now lives in a loft downtown."

"I remember Kyla would come over and talk to you dad, so do you have her phone number, I'd like to see her?"

"Sure honey, you think that's wise though since she's Ashley sister?"

"I'm not going to hide now that I'm back, eventually I'll have to see Ashley."

"Wait! Isn't Ashley still married to me? I'm alive."

Paula takes a deep breath, "Spencer honey, Aiden talked Ashley into declaring you legally dead. That's way he could legally marry Ashley."

"Crap! I'm not hungry. I'm going back to my room."

"Aiden I must say your wife gets more beautiful every time I see her."

"Thank you Mr. White," Aiden said looking at a bored Ashley.

"Excuse us for a minute," Aiden said to his boss.

"Ashley what is wrong with you? You've been moody for the last couple of days, what is it, are you pregnant?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous about you being pregnant with my baby?" he said.

"Umm… nothing, look I'm just a little tired, I would really like to go home."

"Well you can't, we haven't even had dinner yet."

"Aiden I have a splitting headache and I have to get up early in the morning," pleads Ashley.

"Ashley please… just stay till after dinner, then you can take a cab home."

"A cab that's my car we drove over here in, why do I have to take a cab?"

"Alright, alright here are your car keys, just stay till after dinner."

"Fine!" Ashley said.

"Glen, can I borrow your car?" Spencer asked.

"Why… I can drive you."

"Glen I just want to look around, please and I want to be by myself… Please."

"Okay Spencer, here you go… be careful."

"Thanks Glen."

Spencer drove and drove looking and driving past familiar and unfamiliar places. The nightclub Grey's was still there. Crowded as usual, but she didn't want to go there. She thought about Kyla but she hadn't called her yet and she didn't just want to pop up at her door unannounced. She was on her way back home when she decided to take a familiar turn. There it was… the place where she and Ashley had spent their college days, where they both lived, where they made love, where they had made the decision to go to Canada to get married.

Married… what a joke, three days. Ashley had been married longer to Aiden, but we were together longer as a couple, thought Spencer.

Spencer got out of the car and just stood there looking at the place where she spent many happy times.

While she was standing there Spencer watched a familiar car pull into the driveway.

Ashley was pulling up into the driveway, she noticed a woman standing on the curb across the street from her home. It was dark, so she couldn't see that well. She wondered why the woman was staring at her home.

When Ashley finally got her car in front of her home she turned to look at the woman standing near the street light. Why does she look so familiar to me?

Just then headlights from a passing car flashed on the woman standing on the curb.

"No!!" Ashley said, "she looked like… it can't be…"

Ashley started walking towards the woman, but Spencer not wanting a confrontation yet got in her car and sped off.

Ashley just stood there watching the taillights of the car as it sped away.

"Spencer!..."

Ring, ring…

"Hello!"

"Hello, Kyla, it's Ashley."

"Ashley! What do you want?"

"Kyla please, can I come over, I really, really need to talk to you?"

"Alright Ashley come on."

"Thanks, I'll be there in ten."

"So, Spencer how was your drive?" Arthur asked his daughter.

"It was okay lots of things have changed in five years."

"Did you go see her?" He asked.

"See who?"

"Ashley."

"Well… I… I drove over there, but she wasn't home."

"Umhmm!..."

"But then she drove up as I was standing there looking at what used to be our home."

"Did she see you?"

"It was dark… I don't think she could tell who I was."

"So when are you going to see her Spencer?"

"I don't know she has a new life now, I don't want to interfere with that."

"She needs to know you're alive. It's only right, Spencer."

"Yeah, I guess so, dad."

"Look dad, I going to need apply for a job, driver's license, new social security card since I'm legally dead. I can't even apply for a library card."

"We can go see a lawyer whenever you get ready, Spencer."

"Okay, probably sometime next week would be good. I'm suddenly tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight, Spencer."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what was so important that you had to come over here?"

"I... I saw this woman standing across the street from the house, it was dark so I couldn't see her very well. But when this car's headlight's flashed on her I could swear she looked like…"

"She looked liked who Ashley?" Kyla asked.

"She looked liked Spencer."

"Ashley you know Spencer is dead. Your mind must have been playing tricks on you. What!… did you and Aiden have another fight again?"

"What's that suppose to mean, Kyla."

"Ashley you know every time you have a fight with Aiden your mind retreats back to the time of you and Spencer and then you start imaging that you see her or hear her."

"Ashley look… please don't get mad at what I'm about to say, but I think it was a mistake you marrying Aiden. He pounced on you when you were weak. He put himself right by your side and stayed there making you think that you needed him. You knew he was after you even when Spencer was alive."

"Now… I guess you'll seeing him for what he really is. A stupid asshole who cares about nothing but himself. Why do you think I moved out of the mansion? Not because you thought I still liked him, no… because I felt he was taking advantage of you. But you were so… so lonely you depended on Aiden instead of me."

"Kyla… I … I need to go home now, Aiden should be there by now from the dinner party."

"Ashley…"

"It's okay Kyla, thank you for listening," Ashley said giving her sister a hug.

"I'll talk with you later."

The next morning Spencer decided she would give Kyla a call, maybe they could meet for breakfast.

Ring!… ring!…

"Hello!"

"Hello Kyla?"

"Yes… who is this?"

"Hello?" Is anyone there?

"It's Spencer… Hello Kyla… Hello?"'

"If this is a joke it is so not funny."

"Kyla don't hang up, please it's really me. I'm sorry to call, I just didn't know if I should call or come by."

"Spencer… is it really you?"

"Look can we meet for breakfast or something? Are you busy right now?" Spencer asked.

"No, no!... This is my day off, breakfast would be good. You remember Sam's Pit Stop on Lake Street."

"Yes…" Spencer said.

"Can you meet me there in fifteen minutes," Kyla asked.

"Yes, I'll be there."

'Great! See you then."

"Mom! I need to borrow your car," Spencer said.

"Spencer you don't have a driver's license," Paula said.

"Glen let me drive his car the other day."

'And he shouldn't have what if you were stop by the police?"

"Well then can you drive me to a restaurant called Sam's Pit Stop on Lake Street now, I'm meeting Kyla."

"Sure Spencer, are you ready to go now?"

"Yes"…

"Okay let's go."

Paula dropped Spencer off in the parking lot of Sam's Pit Shop.

"Spencer do you want me to pick you?"

"No mom! I can take a cab or bus back, thanks."

Spencer walks through the door looking around for Kyla. "There she is."

Wow! She looks good. Kyla had her head down looking at the menu when she finally looks up to see Spencer standing in front of her….

"Spencer…" Kyla whispers, "it is you."

Kyla jumps out of her seat screaming, "Spencer!… Spencer!... you're alive. I can't believe it. Oh my God… you're alive," Kyla said hugging Spencer again. "When… where, how?" "Calm down, Kyla."

"I'll explain everything. It's good to see you… you look great," Spencer said.

"You do too… for someone who's been dead for five years."

"So, it was you Ashley saw last night."

"What!" Spencer said.

"Ashley called me last night she needed to come by and talk. She said she saw this woman standing in front of her place. It was dark, but when the headlights from a car flashed on her, she thought it was you."

"Oh, yeah… well I was there, but I left quickly when I saw her coming towards me. I heard she got married to Aiden. How is she Kyla?"

"Spencer… she was a basket case when they didn't find you or your body. She couldn't handle it. She loved you so very much."

"Loved…" Spencer sadly said.

"Spencer, she needed to move on and Aiden… God, Aiden that self centered son of a bitch…"

Spencer stares at Kyla as she spits out words against her brother-in-law.

"Kyla why are you talking like that against him?"

"Because Spencer he took advantage of my sister in her weakened and emotional state of mind. She was suffering when she lost you and he made damn sure he was right there to catch her, so to speak. She doesn't love him, she didn't then and she doesn't now."

Spencer's mind started clicking maybe she might be able to woo her girl away from Aiden.

"She's miserable with him. You know people think I moved out because I was jealous of her and Aiden but that's far from the truth. I tried to get Ashley not to marry him but she kept saying she needed him, especially since you were not here anymore. We kept arguing then Aiden would start on me about the past, then the record company. I had enough, so I moved out."

"What is Ashley doing for herself these days?" Spencer asked.

"She's president of our father's record company…Raiash Records. She puts all of her energies into that company. She and Aiden spend little time together but she has helped him advance at the law firm he works at."

"Aiden's a lawyer? Humpt! They didn't have to get a lawyer to declare me legally dead. He did it himself."

"I told Ashley to wait but Aiden talked her into declaring you dead so he could marry her. Ashley wanted to wait but for some reason he was in a hurry. I think he just wants her for the money our father left us."

"Why haven't you gone to see her Spencer? I would have thought she'd be the first person you'd want to see."

"I did… when my parents came picked me up at the airport I looked for her but they told me she had married and moved on with her life. I was crushed… and a little angry that she didn't wait. I know it's been five years, but I would have waited forever. My thinking was selfish."

"You need to get your girl back Spencer, she's been miserable without you. This has to be fate, you coming back from the dead," Kyla said laughing. "There's a reason for your return and you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Come on we're leaving," Kyla said grabbing Spencer's hand.

"Where are we going Kyla?"

Kyla drags Spencer out to the parking lot towards her car.

"Get in Spencer."

Kyla got in behind the wheel, started the car and sped off.

"Kyla… where are we going?"

"To see Ashley…"

"Ms. Davies your next appointment rescheduled for next Tuesday afternoon. They were having some equipment problem."

"Okay Shauna, thank you." So, that gives me two hours to do work or just think… think about Spencer. God, how I miss her.

Buzzz…

"Ms. Davies your sister is here," Ashley's secretary announced.

"Great! Send her in Shauna."

Kyla walks in… with Spencer directly behind her making sure that Ashley could not see who it was walking behind her sister.

"Kyla! What brings you by? You haven't been by my office since…"

That's when Kyla stepped aside to reveal Spencer.

"SPENCER!!" Ashley said before hitting the floor.

"ASHLEY!!" Both Kyla and Spencer said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh my God! Kyla she fainted."

"Shauna!" "Yes… Oh wow, what happened?"

"Shauna get us a cold towel or cold water or smelling sauce or something."

Spencer looking at Ashley, taking in her features… "So beautiful."

She picked Ashley up off the floor and gently placed her on the couch that was in Ashley's office. Gently rubbing her forehead, stroking the cheek of her face, speaking softly to her, you are lovelier than you were five years ago. "So beautiful, I've missed you."

That's when Ashley opened her eyes looking up at Spencer, raising her hand to touch Spencer's face. "You're not a dream," Ashley said.

"No, no I'm not Ashley, it's really me."

Rising up off the couch… "Spencer! Oh, Spencer! Spencer!" Ashley said, crying and hugging her afraid she would disappear if she let go. "Oh my God Spencer, you're alive!" Still hugging Spencer tightly, not wanting to let go, "Spencer I've missed you. I love you so very much."

Then reality hit Ashley. "Where the hell have you been Spence. It's been five freaking years."

"Ashley…" "why did you let me suffer for five years?" "Ashley…" "why didn't you come home to me, call, send a telegram, an email?"

"ASHLEY!!" Spencer finally yelled.

Ashley stopped her ranting, looking at Spencer. Then she just pulled her into another hugged and gave her a passionate kiss, bringing Spencer down on the couch with her, both moaning into the kiss.

"Ah… excuse me… excuse me! Other people are in the room," Kyla said smiling.

Breaking the kiss, Oh! sorry, both said still gazing longingly in each others eyes.

"Ashley let me explain, Kyla come sit down," Spencer said. "Where should I begin?"

"From the time of the plane crash Spencer," Kyla said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah," Spencer said giggling.

"Well, when the plane crashed I woke up in the water drifting away from the plane. I couldn't move my legs for a long time. They had gotten tangled up with some loose wires from the wreckage. I felt like I was paralyzed from the waist down and the current was so strong. Every time the waves hit me it pushed me that much farther from the plane or what was left of it. I tried using my arms to keep from drifting, but I couldn't keep it up. My arms started to feel like lead weights, I got so tired, I just gave up and let the current take me. I was calling for you until my throat hurt. I drifted for days with only an airline seat keeping me a float and hoping the sharks wouldn't come and make me their dinner."

Looking at Ashley, "I kept hoping and praying that you were all right, that you were still alive, that you had survived the crash."

Ashley's eyes started to tear up. "I was cold, hungry and weak. I must have lost consciousness because when I woke up I was lying on a beach, land. I thought I must have drifted to one of the local islands. I was wrong, when I was able to get my legs working, I went about exploring not going to far from the beach because I was still weak. I was alone nothing but me and nature, but at least the island had vegetation."

"A couple of weeks went by, I guess they were a couple of weeks, anyway, I got enough strength to explore some more. Some luggage floated onto the island with clothes in it and metal pieces of the wrecked plane. One piece was sharp enough to cut things, like brushes, plants, I could even pry open a coconut. Then one night I kept hearing noises, not the noises I had gotten used too. Noises like someone was walking. Then I saw them… there were two other people from the plane crash on the island. I was so happy. They had made their way from the other side of the island. I wasn't alone anymore. We learned to survive together."

"Umhmm! Who were the people Spencer?" Ashley asked.

"Umm… their names were Jack and Linda."

"Were they a couple?" Ashley asked again.

"No." "So anyway, we learned how to start fires to cook the fish we sometimes were lucky enough catch."

"What happened to them Spencer, did they return home like you?" Ashley still continued to question.

"Yes." "Jack had a wife in Texas." "And," Ashley asked sounding a little jealous for some apparent reason.

"Umm… Linda had a girlfriend who lives here in LA," Spencer said.

"So… let me get this straight, you were on a deserted island for five years with a married man and a gay girl, right Spencer?"

"Umm… yeah."

"So where's Linda now?" Ashley said.

"I don't know Ash, I guess her girlfriend or family came and got her from the airport. I didn't exchange numbers or anything, so I don't know how things have turned out for them."

"Hey you guys! It's getting late and I'm starving. How about some lunch since we didn't get any breakfast?" Kyla asked trying to change the subject of Linda.

"That sounds good Kyla, how about it Ash?"

"Sure why not I'll tell Shauna to cancel my appointments for the rest of today." Ashley walks out of her office to talk to her secretary.

"Spencer," Kyla whispers, "who is Linda and where is she?"

"Oh Kyla, I didn't want to tell Ashley about Linda because I didn't want her thinking something went on with us. But Linda was the flight attendant that Ashley thought was flirting with me before the plane left Canada."

"Oh, Oh!..." Kyla said.

"Yeah!" Spencer said.

"Linda was a pain in the ass. She constantly chased me around that island, I had to kick her ass several times and she still didn't take the hint that I was not interested. The other crazy thing is I know her and Jack were fooling around, so he's chasing her and getting it, but she was still chasing me. I don't know where she is and I don't care."

"Did you notice Ashley she was getting so jealous? I knew she was still in love with you Spencer." "But Kyla, she has Aiden."

Kyla couldn't respond because Ashley had walked back into the office. "What are you guys mumbling about?"

"Nothing Ash," Spencer said.

"Yeah… I'll bet maybe Linda," Ashley said sarcastically.

Kyla and Spencer looked at each other.

"Come on, let's go I'm ready," Ashley said.

When all three got out to the parking lot, Kyla suddenly remembered an appointment she needed to keep. "Oh I forgot I have this appointment that I can't miss. You two can still go have that lunch, we can get together for dinner or something. Bye!"

"Kyla…" both Ashley and Spencer say. "Funny her remembering that appointment now, huh?" Ashley said.

Ashley and Spencer looking at each other, well… let's get that lunch", Ashley said staring at Spencer.

"Ashley is the restaurant we used to go to still open?"

Ashley smiled, she knew exactly what restaurant Spencer was asking about. "Yep! It sure is, let's go."

They arrived at the restaurant, which turned out to be Hamburger Jack. Ashley ordered for the both of them. "Can I have a double cheese with extra bacon, chicken rings, double chocolate shake and a chicken burger, no onions, fries and coke? Thanks."

"Ashley you remembered."

"How could I forget that my girl… um… I mean you liked double chocolate and extra bacon." Spencer just stared at the woman in front of her, whom she felt was still her wife.

"Spencer you're not eating, is something wrong with your food?"

"Sorry… no," she said staring at Ashley.

"Spencer are you okay, what... do I have some ketchup on my face?"

"Ashley… God you… you are just so beautiful. It was just the thought of seeing and holding you again, that kept me going. I dreamt of you every night on that island hoping that you were okay and praying someone would come and rescue us off that island."

"How did you get off that island, Spence?"

"It was strange really, we had a signal fire going on the beach. We had been lighting that fire every night for the past five years. A small freighter was passing by and the captain of the freighter saw it. He wondered why was there a fire on an island he knew was deserted, so he sent some of his crew to investigate and here I am."

"And what happened to Linda?"

"Ashley don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous… well, maybe a little," she said smiling.

"Ashley, my heart belonged to you, it still does. I had to kick Linda's ass a number of times to keep her off me. Can you imagine doing that for five years? I kept telling her I was married and whether you were there on that island or not I wanted to stay true to you. If I never see Linda again in life, I would die a happy woman."

"Ashley… Why didn't you wait?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Spencer after I was rescued, I went back looking for. I looked for you for three years, I looked everywhere near where the plane crashed. NOTHING. Everybody kept telling me it was useless to still look for you. There was no way you could have survived in those waters. I even put a ransom out on the local islands. Maybe you drifted to one and had amnesia. Three years Spencer, I didn't know what else to do."

"Spencer I want you to know I never stopped loving you. I just… I was lonely, I couldn't cope and Aiden was… Oh my God! Aiden… damn!"

"Yep!.. Ashley, there's Aiden. Here we are telling each other how we never stopped loving each other and you have a husband to deal with."

"Oh God," Ashley said, shaking her head. Putting her face in her hands, she began to cry.

"Ashley," Spencer said, moving over to comfort Ashley in her arms. "Why are you crying?"

"Spencer this is such a mess, I don't want to be with Aiden. I want to be with you," Ashley said looking deep into Spencer's eyes. "I missed looking at those blue eyes… like the ocean that took you away from me."

Ashley leaned in toward Spencer and kissed her lips. Spencer kissed back as Ashley's tongue caressed Spencer's lip wanting entrance, which Spencer granted. They were kissing each other wantonly now. Feeling the heat coming from each other's body… "Spencer… I want you, now."

Spencer deepened the kiss, moving to Ashley's neck feeling her pulse beat under her skin. "Ashley…" Spencer moaned, "I want you too."

Spencer moving her hands up Ashley's leg, "Spencer, please now." Then Spencer abruptly stopped, trying to control her lust, realized they were still in the park.

"Spencer…" Ashley said looking into Spencer's eyes, "what's wrong?"

"First of all we're still in the park and… then there's Aiden."

"Shit," Ashley said.

"Come on Ashley let's clear this lunch away. Then I want you to take me home. I don't have a car and my parents won't let me drive their car because I can't get a driver's license. I have no proof of who I am remember, I'm dead."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Ashley you have to make a decision. Do you still want me or do you want to continue your life Aiden?"

"I don't have to make a decision, I already know, Spencer. I want you. But it's not as easy as you make it sound. I have to tell Aiden you're alive, then tell him I don't want to be married to him anymore because I want to go back to my wife, who I thought was dead and who I never stop loving."

"I have to tell him soon. I don't want to hurt him, though."

"Soon, why not now Ashley?"

"Spencer he's out of town for a few days on business. I can't tell him I want a divorce over the telephone that would be cruel. I promise I'll tell him when he gets back."

"Come on, I'll take you home," Ashley said taking Spencer's hand in her own.

"Spencer…" "Yes"… "Aiden's out of town… "please come back home with me, so we can talk some more. Please Spencer give me these two days with you."

"Alright I need to let my parents know that I'm going to be staying at your place for a couple of days."

"Good, you can call them from our home."

"You mean yours and Aiden's home."

"Spencer… please don't."

/

"Spencer you think that's a good idea, you spending alone time with Ashley," Paula said.

"Mom we're just going to talk and get reacquainted. Let me do this, okay."

"Alright honey, it's your decision watch yourself and if you need me to come and get you just call me."

"Okay mom, bye."

"Is everything okay, Spencer?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"You seen a little nervous. Do I make you nervous Spencer?"

"A little… Ashley my feelings have not changed, they are still the same as they were five years ago."

"My feelings for you haven't change either Spencer, what I felt for you five years ago are the same today." As Ashley was speaking those words she inched her way closer to Spencer. Spencer was a little uncomfortable being in what used to be her and Ashley's bedroom, that she now shares with Aiden. "Spencer I love you, I always have and I always will nothing or nobody will change that."

Ashley was inching her way into Spencer's personal space, she leaned over to kiss her lips softly but demanding. Their hands began to roam boldly over each other's body. Ashley releasing the kiss looked deeply into Spencer's now lust darken eyes. "You are who I want to spend the rest of my life with." Again their lips met in a heated passionate kiss… hmm!... Spencer moaned, trailing her hot tongue down Ashley's neck slowly, slightly sucking and biting the skin she found there, marking her wife, yes wife, Spencer felt Ashley was still her wife even though she was currently married to Aiden.

Spencer… Ashley moaned running her hands across the small of the Spencer's back, pressing her body closer feeling the heat radiating from each other. "Please make love to me. I want to feel you inside me."

Spencer's eyes widened with desire for Ashley, she carefully lowered her down onto the bed and ravished Ashley's open and waiting mouth. Hot and hungry tongues battling for dominance. Spencer was tearing off Ashley's clothes, piece by piece. Straddling her now, Spencer was hungry for Ashley not taking the time to unbutton Ashley's blouse, she ripped the shirt off, she then placed her hands under Ashley's skirt roughly pulling her panties down ripping them in the process, rubbing the palm of hand in between Ashley's thighs, feeling the wetness. Finally pulling Ashley's skirt off, now she was completely naked and exposed. "Spencer… Ugh, yes!" Ashley moaned.

Spencer rising off Ashley started ripping her own clothes off, lustfully taking in the site of the body lying beneath her… waiting. When Spencer was finally naked herself she fell into Ashley's embrace. Ravishing Ashley's mouth again with her tongue kissing down her neck sucking and biting, Spencer placed her hand on Ashley's breast not roughly but not gentle either squeezing, rubbing making her nipple hard. "Ashley…I… I can't think straight… I want you so bad," Spencer said.

Then Spencer realized she needed to take things slow in making love to Ashley, having five years of unreleased sexual tension raging inside of her, she did not want to hurt her.

Spencer slowed down her ministrations on Ashley making Ashley wonder why Spencer's passions had slowed. "Spencer," Ashley said breathless… "is something wrong?"

Spencer's heart was beating so fast she couldn't answer her right away. "No, I… I don't want to hurt you. I need to go slow with you, it's been five years… five years of stored up, pent up sexual tension. I don't want this to be just a fuck to get rid of my lust, I want to make love to you the way you want me to make love to you."

Spencer finally calming down, began trailing wet kisses down Ashley's naked body while moaning her name. "Ashley… you taste so good." Going further down spreading Ashley's thighs apart desperately wanting to taste the wet heat Ashley was releasing. "Spencer… Ugh!... you feel so good. Um…yes, Spencer right there… Ahh!"

Three hours later Ashley and Spencer were still getting reacquainted. Ashley was now straddling Spencer. "I love touching, caressing your breasts, so soft, so beautiful, everything about you is beautiful Spence."

Ashley running her tongue in Spencer's mouth, tasting Spencer's sweetness. "God… you are so beautiful." Spencer just stared at the brunette on top of her, caressing her back, rubbing Ashley's smooth round perfect ass, feeling her wetness, their breaths becoming jagged and shallow. "Spencer… Ugh!" "Ashley… Ugh!"

"Oh God!... Spencer, it's like we were never apart."

"I know I feel the same way," placing soft kisses on her lover's lips as she spoke. Bodies still tangling, sweat dripping off them from their lovemaking.

Ashley's phone rings... "don't answer it. Let the answering machine pick up, I want to hold you for a little while longer," Spencer said seductively in Ashley's ear.

"Hey, it's me babe… Aiden… your husband, just calling to see how you were. I guess you're not at home. You're not there are you? Well I'll be home as scheduled, love you, bye."

Spencer said laughing, I see Aiden is still less a few brain cells, huh? Rising up to get out of bed, Ashley grabbed onto Spencer's arm.

"Don't go Spencer, please. I don't want you to leave. I can't lose you again. I'm going to tell Aiden as soon as he gets back. Please stay with me."

Spencer laid back down cuddling in Ashley's warm and inviting embrace until they both fell asleep.

/

Aiden arrives a day earlier then he said. Taking a cab from the airport, he opens the front door to the house. It's eleven o'clock in the morning, assuming Ashley would be awake he makes his way upstairs to the bedroom he and Ashley share, opens the door and loudly says, "Hey babe I'm home."

What he sees makes him stop dead in his tracks. "WHAT THE HELL!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aiden sees his wife naked in bed with a woman who is also naked, not yet recognizing it to be Spencer. Ashley and Spencer quickly pull up the bed sheets to cover themselves from Aiden.

"Aiden what are you doing here?" Ashley asks still shocked by Aiden's early arrival back home.

"I live here remember."

"I mean what are you doing here today, you're not suppose to be back until tomorrow."

"Yeah… well I know… HEY! You're questioning me and here you are fucking some woman in our bed," Aiden said angrily.

"You mean my bed, don't you Aiden?" Spencer finally speaking draws Aiden's attention to her. He turns from Ashley and looks at the woman now occupying his bed.

"Listen here slut, I don't know who you think you're… Aiden stops talking immediately, staring at the woman, recognition finally registering.

"Spencer! Is that you? Oh my God! Spencer," Aiden whispered.

"Yes Aiden, it's me in the flesh. So who's in bed with whose wife?" Spencer asked cocking an eyebrow. "Technically Ashley is my wife."

"Legally Ashley is my wife," Aiden said.

Ashley just sat there listening to Aiden and Spencer bicker back and forth. "Both of you STOP IT!" Ashley yells. "Aiden please leave the room so Spencer and I can get some clothes on."

"Oh! Yeah right, okay." He turns and leaves the room.

"Damn! I knew this was a mistake," Spencer said putting on her clothes.

"No it wasn't Spencer, I love you, you're my wife. How is that a mistake?"

"Ashley I should have given you time to talk to Aiden. I don't regret us making love, I regret him finding us in bed together before you could tell him I was alive. Ashley, I don't want to cause you anymore trouble then I already have."

"Spencer you have not caused me more trouble. I'm going to tell Aiden right now I want a divorce. Do you want to be with me while I tell him?"

"Yes."

Ashley and Spencer come downstairs, fingers intertwined to find Aiden pacing back and forth. Stopping when he sees them coming into the living room holding hands.

"Ashley…"Aiden speaks.

"Aiden…" Ashley speaks.

"Aiden let me talk first. You know I care for you and I thank you for being there for me when I thought Spencer was dead. But you knew I never stopped thinking about or loving Spencer."

Ashley took a deep breath and smiling at Spencer… "Aiden I can't be with you anymore, I want a divorce."

"But Ashley, you're going to throw away two years of marriage."

"Yes, Aiden, I don't love you. I'm not happy in this marriage, I don't think I ever was."

"So… it's like that, Spencer comes back from the dead and you just throw me to the side like a piece of garbage."

"Aiden you know that's not true," Spencer interjects.

"What do you know about it Spencer?"

"I know that Ashley was devastated when she thought I was dead and how you took advantage of her vulnerability."

Aiden said nothing.

"You knew Ashley still loved me even though I was gone. Hell, Aiden you were sniffing after Ashley when I wasn't dead. You saw your chance to be with her and you took it. You didn't even give her time to grieve."

"Spencer I…"

"Aiden… please leave, you can pack some of your clothes now. I don't want you here," Ashley said reaching for Spencer's hand to hold. "I'm calling my lawyer today to start divorce proceedings."

"Fine! If that's what you want," Aiden said all the while glaring at Spencer.

"Yes, Aiden that's what I want."

"Fine I'll pack and leave." Aiden passing by Spencer whispers, "I guess you _**lick**_ better than me, huh?"

Aiden can be really dumb sometimes. After making that comment to Spencer she immediately raised her fist and smacked him right in the mouth making him fall straight to the floor resulting in a bloody mouth and a few loose teeth.

"Spencer! What are you doing?" Ashley asks.

"Aiden don't you _ever_ talk to me like that about Ashley again or you'll be missing more than teeth. You know what, just take the suitcase you already have packed and get out. WE'LL have your clothes sent to wherever you're staying. NOW GET OUT."

"Spencer what?" Ashley's still questioning.

"YOUR HUSBAND here made a sexually derogatory remark to me. For someone to claim he loves you so, that remark was uncalled for. GET OUT AIDEN," Spencer repeated.

/

Ashley and Spencer were sitting in her lawyer's office discussing the divorce.

"Phil, I want a divorce from Aiden, so I can be with Spencer who was my wife before I married Aiden. Remember the plane crash I was in five years ago, well Spencer didn't die she was marooned on a deserted island. Isn't she still my wife?"

"Yes, Ashley technically she's still is your wife. But to make her your wife legally again we first need to dissolve your marriage to Aiden, then undeclared Spencer dead."

"You can do that Phil?" Spencer said.

"Yes, Spencer."

"Then she would be my wife again legally right?"

"Yes, Ashley."

"I'll get the papers ready to serve Aiden. Let's hope he doesn't want anything from this marriage."

"Like what Phil?" Ashley asked.

"Well your inheritance is safe he's not entitled to any of that but your record company may come into question. He may want you to sell it to get half the proceeds of the buy. You know he's also a lawyer, he knows what he's entitled to. Let me see… your record company's net worth is now estimated at one hundred million dollars. Wow! I can't see Aiden letting that go. He doesn't seem the type. And you didn't sign the pre-nup like I advised you to do."

"I know Phil. I just… felt I owed him something for marrying me, taking care of me. Phil I can't lose my record company, but I can't lose my wife again either," Ashley said squeezing Spencer's hand.

"Let's see what he does once the papers are served. We have to wait to undeclared Spencer. If we undeclared her dead before your divorce you will be a bigamist. You have to get the divorce first then declared Spencer legally alive. It's a lot of paperwork involved."

"So I'm a walking dead woman for now, huh," Spencer said jokingly.

"I'm sorry Spencer," Ashley said.

"It's okay baby."

/

"So let me get this straight, Ashley you have to get divorced from Aiden before Spencer can be declared legally alive or you become a bigamist. Is that right?"

"Yes, Mr. C."

Spencer and Ashley were at The Carlin's residence having Sunday dinner with the family.

"Wow! That's whacked out," Glen said. "What if your divorce takes a couple of years to finalize? What about Spencer, how can she function?"

Ashley hung her head down feeling sorry and ashamed.

"Ashley it's okay, Glen… shut up," Spencer said, "please don't feel bad about this."

"Spencer I'm the one who had you declared legally dead."

"Yeah, but it was Aiden that talked you into it. We'll get through this. You'll just have to take care of me until your divorce is final… be my sugar mama," Spencer said laughing.

Ashley laughing too, "gladly… what's mine is yours my love."

Ding, Dong!

"Who could that be," Paula said, "we're not expecting anybody."

Arthur went to answer the door, returning to the dining room with a tall red haired woman in toll.

"Spencer this young lady would like a word with you."

Everyone turns to look at the stranger.

Spencer was speechless or maybe in shock and Ashley just stared at her because she looked very familiar.

"Spence baby!" The red haired woman said running over to Spencer giving her a big wet kiss on the lips.

"Linda what are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

Ashley jumps out of her chair, "LINDA!… this is Linda from the island?"

"This is the Linda you were on that island with? Motherfu… this is the same bitch flight attendant who was flirting with you before the plane took off from Canada."

"Um… yeah…" Spencer said. "How did you find me?"

Linda was still holding on to Spencer, much to Ashley's dismay.

"Linda… please get your hands off my wife," Ashley said angrily.

"What! Your wife," Linda said, "who Spence baby?"

"Linda I told you I was married, you just wouldn't listen."

"Well you two were only married for what three days. You and I spent five years together, so I'm claiming you on time spent," Linda said with a stupid grin on her face.

"That did it," Ashley said. "BITCH!… I gonna kick your ass, get away from my wife."

"Ashley, Ashley! Don't… I got this," Spencer said.

Everyone was still in the dining room looking at the confrontation developing right in front of them.

"Linda I am sick and tired of you chasing me. We're not even on the island anymore and you're still chasing me. You constantly hounded me for five years on that freaking island and I told you I was not interested. Now, you're here in my parent's home, how you found out where my parents lived, I don't know.

I'm gonna say this one last time. I… don't… want…you. I… don't… like… you! Please leave me alone or I _will_ let my dear wife here kick your ass."

Ashley smiled at that comment. "Now… GET OUT…LEAVE!" Spencer yelled.

"Okay, okay! I get the hint. You want to play hard to get. I get it I can wait," Linda said winking an eye at Spencer.

That was the last straw for Ashley. She lunged at Linda grabbing a handful of hair and they both landed on the floor. Ashley was straddling Linda, beating her face with her fists. It took Clay, Paula, Arthur and Spencer to get Ashley off her. "GET OUT OF HERE BITCH AND DON'T COME BACK," Ashley screamed still being held by everyone.

When Linda finally left, Ashley just stared at Spencer and stormed up to Spencer's old room.

"Ashley wait… talk to me, please."

"Oh man! That fight was HOT!" Glen said.

"Shut up Glen!"

"That woman is going to be trouble I think," Arthur said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spencer opened the bedroom door to find Ashley sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the walls. Spencer stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Ashley…"

"Don't Spencer… don't tell me nothing happened with you and that… that thing. Both of you were on that island for five freaking years together and here she shows up at your house." "My parent's house, Ash."

"Whatever Spencer. It's the way she looked at you."

"Ashley, I see you haven't changed when it comes to controlling that jealous streak of yours."

"What are you talking about Spencer?"

"You still get jealous when someone looks at me a certain way or says something you think is suggestive," Spencer said chuckling.

"You damn straight… You belong to me Spencer. I'm the one that looks at you like that. I'm the one that touches you and makes you moan. I'm the only one who is suppose to kiss you on the lips the way she did."

Spencer now laughing at her girl… "see, you still get jealous. Remember on the plane and you almost jumped on her because you didn't like the way she looked at me then, remember?"

"Yeah," Ashley said, now giggling. "Oh God, Spence I can't help it. I just want you all to myself. I believe you about that Linda woman, I just didn't like the way she came at you. And you had to deal with THAT for five years, huh?"

Spencer shaking her head… "yes, the woman is psycho. I'm going to have to do something about her soon."

Both girls were now sitting on the bed. Ashley turned her body towards Spencer and gave her a kiss on the lips, Spencer responding to Ashley's kiss opened her mouth to allow Ashley's tongue inside to wrestle with hers.

"Hmm, Spencer…" Ashley moaned. Spencer eased Ashley down on the bed, kissing her more ardently, moving to the crook of neck, sucking the skin where she could feel Ashley's pulse beating.

"Spencer… that feels so good." "Mmhmm, Ashley I want to touch you," Spencer whispered in Ashley's ear. She climbed on top of Ashley, one leg lying between Ashley's thighs close to her heated center. Spencer unsnapped Ashley jeans, placing her hand inside trying to slide her fingers past Ashley's panties to get to that heated destination.

"Spencer!… Ashley!," Glen called, flinging Spencer's bedroom door open. "Oh wow! Ew! I so did not need to see my sister groping her girl, even if she is her wife. Aw, just gross, man," Glen said.

"GLEN! Damnit! Do you ever knock?" Spencer yelled.

"No! Next time lock the door or better yet… have sex in your own bed."

"THIS IS MY BED GLEN! GET OUT!"

"Mom and dad want you two downstairs, now!"

"Fine, we'll be down in a minute."

"Damn!… You think… maybe we could finish this later at you place Miss Ashley," Spencer said running her hand along the inside of Ashley's thigh.

"Count on it, Miss Spencer."

"Okay mom, dad, Glen said you wanted to see us?"

"Yes, so Ashley are you okay after that um… confrontation with Linda?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Good… so Ashley when does your lawyer think the divorce will go through?" Paula asked.

"He didn't say Mrs. C. right now all we can do is wait for Aiden to respond. I hope it's soon."

"Mom, Ashley's lawyer thinks Aiden may want half of Ashley's record company."

"That's your life Ashley, would Aiden be that cruel as to take your record company from you."

"I don't know Mrs. C. he wasn't too happy when I told him I wanted to be with Spencer."

"But he knew you didn't love him, didn't he? And you were married to Spencer first."

"Yes… that doesn't seem to make a difference to him, I became like a trophy wife to him. Going to his recognition dinners, his boss's dinner parties dressing in sexy dresses so he could show me off to impress his bosses, he was content with that."

"Spencer what are you going to do about Linda?" Arthur asked. "She seemed a little off, upstairs if you know what I mean."

"Hopefully she got the message today," Spencer said giggling. "I don't think she wants to tangle with Ashley again. Do you Ashley?"

"That woman is crazy. But she can bring it on, I'm ready for her. Although I agree with Mr. C, I don't think we've seen the last of that bitch,"

Ashley's phone rings…

"Hello!"

"Hello Ashley, it's Kyla."

"Kyla, what's up?"

"I got a phone call from Aiden."

"Aiden… why is he calling you?"

"He said he wanted to talk to me about dad's record company."

"Oh! What about it?"

"What is it Ashley?" Spencer asked.

"It's Kyla, Aiden called her about the record company."

Spencer scowled.

"Well what did he say, Kyla?" asked Ashley.

"He wants to buy my half of the record company. Can you believe that," Kyla said.

"Okay Kyla, I'm coming over to your place, so we can talk. I'm at Spence's parent's house right now. I should be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay Ash… hey! Bring Spencer with you."

"Okay, bye."

"I have to leave, I need to talk to Kyla. I think Aiden is trying to buy the record company away from me."

"So, it's begun," Spencer said.

"Seems so Spencer. It seems so," Ashley said.

"Oh! Kyla is requesting your presence at her place."

"Really! Okay, mom, dad we have to go. I won't be back tonight," Spencer said, winking at Ashley.

"Alright honey, bye."

/

Ding, Dong!

"Spencer! I'm glad you came with Ashley, you know we still owe each other a lunch or dinner," Kyla said.

"I know, what about tomorrow, we could go out club hopping. If Ashley's schedule allows her to come too."

"Ashley?"

Kyla, looking at both of them with sly smiles on their faces.

"Oh my God, Oh my God! Are you two a couple?" Kyla asked excited.

"Yes… well sorta," Ashley and Spencer both said.

"I knew it. I knew it, all you two had to do was see each other and… BAM! Back together again. But Ashley, what are you going to do about Aiden?"

"Aiden is no longer living at the mansion with me. I told him I wanted a divorce."

"When did you do that?"

"Well…" Ashley started to say looking at Spencer, "remember when you left us alone for lunch…" "Yeah…" "Well one thing lead to another and with Aiden out of town for a couple of days, I asked Spencer to stay with me, so we could talk and get reacquainted."

"Yeah…" Kyla said.

"Well…" Ashley said.

"He caught us in bed together Kyla," Spencer said speeding up the story.

"Naked?" Kyla asked.

"As a Jaybird," Spencer said smiling at Ashley.

"Oh my God," what did he do?

"What could he do? I told him technically, Ashley was still my wife."

"Man! I wished I could have seen his face, the smug asshole."

"Anyway, Kyla what did Aiden call you for?"

"That must be the reason why he called," Kyla said. "Ashley! He's trying to get back at you. That's why he wants to buy the record company out from under you. He knows that the record company is your life or not so much, now that Spencer is back, Kyla said smiling at Ashley."

"He told me he would give me twenty-five million dollars for my half of the company."

"Twenty-five million, where would Aiden get twenty-five million dollars to buy anything," wondered Ashley. Unless, one of his partners offered him the money. He would buy it then sell to it them. Because he wouldn't know what to do with that company if it bite him in the ass. I can't believe he would do this to me?"

"Ashley I told you Aiden was for himself. He didn't really love you, he only wanted you because Spencer loved you. And with Spencer gone there was nothing stopping him from getting and controlling you. You were like some prize to him."

Spencer listening to Kyla made her angry, she knew Aiden probably felt that way, but wasn't sure, she thought it was her insecurities she had about Aiden and Ashley's friendship.

"I felt Aiden didn't really love Ashley as much as, he proclaimed. He just didn't want me to be with her. The evil bastard," Spencer said.

At that moment, Ashley's cell phone rings.

"Hello!"

"Hello Ashley, it's Phil."

Hey Phil, what's happening?

"Ashley you need to come by my office today, we need to discuss Aiden's counter-demands regarding the divorce."

"Aiden's demands?" Ashley questioned.

"And bring Kyla and Spencer with you, their both involved," Phil said.

"Okay Phil, we'll be there in thirty minutes."

/

"Aiden my boy, that record company is a goldmine. We could make a lot of money if you can get it away from your wife."

"Yes sir, Mr. White, I called Kyla, Ashley's sister with an offer for her half of the company. I'm waiting for her to get back to me, she said she would call me back sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"You think that was wise to approach Ashley's sister yourself Aiden? You should have gotten one of the associates to handle the offer. She may inform her sister of your offer."

"No, they haven't had a civil word to say to each other for over a year now. She's still upset with Ashley for marrying me. Truth be known Kyla was really in love with me and when I married her sister instead of her she couldn't handle it."

"Good, Good! Mr. White said. You know Aiden, I had my accountants investigate Raiash Records (Raife-Ashley). The four years that your wife has had control of Raiash Records it's profits have tripled. Ashley is a very smart business woman. We definitely would want her to stay on as President of the company, but nothing more. We need her expertise in running a successful record company, nothing more. The monies would be controlled by my people."

"Sir, you think she would want to run a company she no longer owns?"

"That would be for you to determine Aiden, she is your wife."

"Yes… of course, you're absolutely right as always," Aiden said kissing his boss's ass (figuratively speaking).

"I understand sir," Aiden said.

Aiden's POV

"Man, I need to get Ashley away from Spencer. That bitch comes back from the dead and I get tossed out. Why didn't she just stay on that deserted island. I had Ashley wrapped around my little finger. I worked hard getting to that level with Ashley. Why didn't Spencer just stay dead? Damn! I need to talk back to that woman that was on the island with Spencer. Let me think, what was her name… Laura no, Laquisha no, Loretta, yeah that's it, no, no wait… LINDA! Yes, Linda, she gave me her number when I told where Spencer's parents lived. I'll give her another call and see if I can trick… I mean talk her into doing some not so nice things for me again. She did before, the stupid slut. I swear, she must have been partying when God was passing out the brains."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mr. Waters, Ms. Davies and party are here to see you," said Janet, Phil's secretary.

"Thanks Janet, send them in."

"Kyla, hello it's been too long, how have you been?"

"Fine Phil, how about yourself?"

"Great! Hello Ashley, Spencer it's good to see you again." Spencer nods.

"So Phil why did you need to see all of us?" Ashley asked.

"I wanted to advise Kyla to be careful of anyone approaching her with a proposal to sell her half of the record company and I wanted Spencer to know we are still working on getting her undead, so to speak because Aiden has responded to your divorce petition. Looking at Ashley, he wants half of the proceeds from the sale of your half of the record company."

"WHAT! Are you serious, who said I was selling and who in their right mind would buy only half of a recording company?" Ashley asked.

"Phil, now I understand what Aiden might be trying to do," Kyla said. "Because Aiden came to me a couple of days ago wanting me to sell my half of the company to some buyer/investor he knew was interested in being a part of the recording business."

Hmm… "that's interesting Kyla," Phil said.

"Why is that interesting Phil," both Ashley and Spencer say.

"Let's look at this scenario, Kyla sells her half of the record company to some buyer/investor he knows. Then Ashley is made to sell her half to get the money from the sale that she needs to give to Aiden as part of the settlement. So Ashley puts the company up for sale, of course Aiden knows this and he gets one of his investors or maybe the same one who bought Kyla's half, now that person has one hundred percent of the company all because of Aiden's manipulations."

"Aiden may be common sense dumb but he is very intelligent when it comes to manipulating the law. And that law firm he works for is well known for stealing money making companies right from under people. Their businesses are gone before they can do anything about it. It seems like Aiden is going to use this divorce to steal your company Ashley."

"I told you he was an ass… Ashley," Kyla said.

Spencer was very quiet during the meeting, which Ashley noticed.

"Spencer what's wrong?" Ashley asks.

"I'm so sorry I feel like I'm the cause of your problem."

"What are you talking about Spencer," Ashley said holding Spencer's hand.

"If I had not come back you would not have asked him for a divorce and he wouldn't be trying to steal your company."

"That's not true Spencer," Kyla said.

"Ashley turns and looks at Kyla, what does that mean Kyla?"

"There were so many reasons why I was mad at you for marrying Aiden, but you were so, I don't know you just wasn't listening to anyone. Aiden approached me a year after you two got married. He wanted me to sell him half of Raiash Records then."

"He approached you a year after we got married," Ashley said.

Yes… he made me so mad. He said since I was so angry with you for marrying him, why don't I just show you by selling my half of the company to get revenge. He thought I was so in love with him and jealous that he married you instead of me I would do anything he asked of me. He already knew some people who were interested in buying. I told him to get out of my room. That's around the time I moved out of the mansion. The fool thought I was still in love with him."

"Kyla why didn't you tell me," Ashley said.

"I tried to Ashley but at that time in your life you were not listening to anyone except Aiden. It was like he had you on lockdown."

"Oh, I guess I was…"

"Yeah you were," Kyla said.

"But if he knew you were adament on not selling why has he approached you again about it?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, Aiden may be a good lawyer but he's still not too bright in the brain department when it comes to dealing with the simple things in life or he feels he can manipulate me because he thinks I'm still in love with him," Kyla said laughing.

"Spencer, Ashley and Phil shook their heads at Kyla's response."

"So what I'm I suppose to do Phil, I can't lose my company?"

"I'm not sure yet because the more difficult he makes it for you the more it is for Spencer," Phil said.

"For me!" Spencer said.

"Yes, remember you're still dead, so to speak you can't even vote. We need to get you back to being able to prove who you are but we can't do that until Ashley's divorce or she'll be facing bigamy charges."

"I'm sure Aiden would love that," Kyla said.

"Give me a couple of days to come up something and I'll call you Ashley. Kyla do not negotiate anything with Aiden, tell him you are not interested in selling. Maybe he might give up and we can get this divorce moving forward. Whoever he's dealing with will not settle for fifty percent, they will want one hundred percent of Raiash Records."

/

Spencer and Ashley are at the mansion trying to figure out what Aiden could be up to. Ashley was unnerved by the fact that Aiden had been after her record company for over a year now. "I just can't believe Aiden would do this to me, Spencer. He knows that company is my life."

"Ashley… Aiden was always for himself you just could never see it. He knew we were dating but he had to tell you of his undying love for you, how you made him feel like a whole man just being near you, he would give you the world if you just gave him a chance. Not giving a damn about my feelings or the relationship we were already in," Spencer said getting angry.

Just than the doorbell rings and Ashley goes to answer it.

"Hello, I would like to speak to Spencer."

"Bitch what are you doing at my house and how did you know Spencer was here?"

"Look I don't want to talk to you, just tell Spencer her lover is here."

"Her lover," Ashley pulled her hand back to slap down Linda, but Spencer stops her.

"Linda what are you doing here? Wasn't that beat down you got at my parent's house enough for you? Now you're showing up her at my wife's house, have you completely lost your mind?"

"Look Spence baby I just want to talk to you. To convince you to leave this skank and come back to me."

"Who you calling a skank… bitch," Ashley yelled from behind Spencer.

Spencer was having a little trouble keeping Ashley from jumping Linda while trying to talk and ask Linda why she was at Ashley's house.

"Come back to you, I was never with you, Linda" Spencer said.

Linda's conversation was making Ashley's blood boil. "She's can't come to my home and call me a skank and take my wife. Move Spencer I'm gonna to kick this woman's ass so bad she'd wish she was back on that deserted island."

"As long as Spence baby is there with me on that deserted island, me and her making love all day and all night," Linda said smirking at Ashley.

"Shit, Spencer let go of me… this bitch cannot come here and talk that smack to me."

"Ashley stop, calm down sweetie… Linda how did you know I was here? Where are you getting your information from," Spencer asked curious.

With a smirked showing on her face, "from that skank's husband Allen… "you mean Aiden."

"Yeah, I slept with him a couple of days ago. He was telling me about his wife's, wife had come back from the dead and how his wife can't make up her mind who she wanted since he was such a fantastic lover… and he was. I knew it was you he was talking about," Linda admitted.

"You… slept with… him?" Spencer and Ashley said.

"Umm… I didn't say that."

"Yes you did," Spencer said.

"No, no I didn't… anyway I've come for you."

"Go away Linda you are a brainless slut. What makes you think I would want you now after you fucked my wife's husband, huh? Go away and if you so much as come near Ashley or me or this property ever again, it will be your last. Do you understand me Linda?"

"Umm… Yeah, Spence baby, Linda said feeling a little defeated in her quest to get Spencer to go with her. I was just doing what I was told?" Linda turns to go, "wait what were you told and by who?" Spencer asked Linda. "Allen told me…" "Aiden…" "Yeah, he told me he overheard you telling your wife you no longer wanted her. That you were in love with me and that I should stake my claim to you before Ms. Thang over there tricked you into staying with her. He even paid me money as incentive to come after you. Not that I needed an incentive."

"How much did he pay you?" Ashley was now asking.

"I don't speak to skank's," Linda said.

"What! Listen you beaver ass bitch…" "Ashley, please calm down," Spencer said as she was again trying to hold onto Ashley.

"Linda how much did he pay you," Spencer asked still trying to hold Ashley back.

"Ten thousand dollars and two plane tickets to South America."

"Go away Linda," Spencer said, "and don't ever come back here." "But Spence baby…" Spencer slammed the door in Linda's face.

"Ashley… Ashley… where," Spencer started to say.

Ashley was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands crying.

"Ashley, please don't cry."

"When did Aiden change Spencer? First he's trying to take my record company from me and now he's trying to make sure I don't have you either by sending that bitch to chase after you. "Damnit!" I am not that same scared person I was five years ago. Did he think I would run back into his arms? I was thinking of divorcing his ass even before you showed up."

"Ash we need to come up with some game plan against Aiden. I wonder if we could give your half of the company to Kyla or someone else you can completely trust. Someone that couldn't be manipulated by Aiden or greed."

"I don't know Spencer? We could talk to Phil, maybe he could tell us if I could do that. The only other person besides you, I would totally trust is Mr. C."

"My father, why would you trust him like that?"

"Spencer, your parents were really great to me, when you were lost. But Mr. C, if it wasn't for him I don't think I would be here today. I love him like he was my own father. So yeah, I would trust him with my half of Raiash Records, without fear that he would sell it to someone."

"Wow, Ashley I didn't know you felt that way about my dad. Okay, call Phil and tell him we need to see him right away. I'll call my father and see if he can come with us."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mr. Waters, Ms. Davies and Ms. Carlin are here to see you," announced Phil's secretary.

"Thanks Janet, send them in."

"Hello Ashley, Spencer."

"Phil this is my father Arthur Carlin."

"How do you do Mr. Carlin, I'm Phil Waters."

"It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Waters."

"Phil please, and may I call you Arthur?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Alright let's get started, Ashley I looked up the laws to see if you were in your right to sell or sign over your record company while awaiting the dissolution of your marriage. The answer is yes, technically the company is part of the inheritance, but the money it's making is not. That money is shared by you and Aiden, you can dispose of the company whenever you want and to whomever you want, he has no say in the matter, but the monies it has made and what you sell the company for has to be split fifty-fifty. We need to take care of the sell today."

"We need time to get the paperwork through the court system. Arthur I explained as much as I felt you would understand over the phone. Are you still in agreement to do this with Ashley?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you have any questions you would like me to answer right now." "No, not at the moment."

"Good, let's proceed. Ashley how much are you asking from Arthur for your half of the record company?" Phil asked.

"Ten dollars Phil," Ashley said.

"Do you agree to that Arthur?"

"Yes…"

"Okay we have papers to sign, then file before five p.m. today. Arthur you can sell it back to Ashley after everything settles with her divorce. Now this will be an anonymous sell, so the records will be sealed. No one should approach you about the sell because they won't know who the buyer is. But if something should leak out, please, please do not hesitate to call me and do nothing until you talk to me, Okay Arthur?"

"I understand completely, Phil."

"Okay that takes care of that business. Ashley we have a meeting with Aiden and his lawyer next Friday. The meeting will be at Aiden's law firm at two o'clock."

"Fine Phil, I'll meet you there."

/

Spencer is sitting in the kitchen watching Ashley cook something for dinner. "So when did you start cooking Ashley? All the time we were together you rarely cooked and when you did you burned it." Spencer said smiling.

"I have you know I have become quite a culinary expert. I watched the food network a lot when… when…"

Ashley turned around to face Spencer with tears in her eyes, "when you were missing. I just stared at the TV all day, trying to lose myself, lose my thoughts and I realized watching people cooking took my mind off my life."

"I'm glad Ashley that means I can now get a good home cooked meal without going to my parent's house. Hey! You and my dad should get together and cook up something for everybody to enjoy."

"So you just want me for my cooking, not my body, huh?"

Spencer laughing, "I want both babe they both go hand in hand."

Ring, Ring!

"I'll get it," Spencer said. "Hello."

"Hi, Spencer, It's Kyla."

"Kyla how are you, what's up?"

"We still owe each other a night out. How about tonight?"

"Well, I don't know Kyla, Ashley's in the kitchen cooking dinner."

"Ashley's cooking," Kyla said surprised.

"Yeah, I know I had the same reaction," Spencer giggled.

"Anyway it's Friday night and I'm bored, I want to go to Ego and I want some company so tell Ashley to stop cooking, get your dance clothes on and I'll pick you both up at ten, bye."

"Kyla…"

Spencer walks back into the kitchen, "who was it on the phone?" Ashley asked.

"Your sister, she said to stop cooking it's Friday night, she was bored and she's coming to pick us up at ten o'clock to keep her company at Ego."

"She did… did she ask if we wanted to go?"

"Nope, she just said be ready."

"Ugh… my sister is still bossy. Alright Spencer let's go shower and change clothes, if she said ten o'clock she means ten o'clock."

"Hmm… I like the sound of taking a shower," Spencer said seductively.

In Ashley's bedroom, Spencer whines that she has no night clubbing clothes to wear since her return from the dead. "Spencer we're basically the same size, find something in my closet. In the meantime I'm going to take my shower," she said looking at Spencer with a question.

Spencer looks up at Ashley with a sly grin, "may I join you in that shower, my love?"

"I was wondering when you were going to get the hint." Spencer walks up to Ashley and kisses her hungrily, roughly opening Ashley's mouth, not waiting for permission, hot tongues chasing each other. "Spen…cer! You're very demanding tonight," Ashley purred. "Hmm… Ashley," Spencer moans moving Ashley backwards toward the bathroom, then turns on the shower without breaking the kiss. Spencer didn't wait for Ashley to take her own clothes off, she ripped off the blouse Ashley was wearing, then roughly pulled down the skirt along with her panties and unhooked her bra.

"Now that's how I like you, naked and waiting for me," Spencer said ravishing Ashley with her eyes all the while tearing off her own clothes.

"Spencer… take me now," Ashley breathed into Spencer's ear. "Your body feels so good pressed against mine," Ashley said grabbing and squeezing Spencer's ass roughly, pushing Spencer more into her. Spencer had Ashley's back up against the cool tile of the shower wall, taking her lover's lips again biting roughly, sucking, moving down lingering at the crook of Ashley's neck sucking, biting marking her territory.

"Hmm… Yes… Spencer," Ashley moans. Spencer lifts Ashley's legs and wraps them around her waist to allow her better access to Ashley's wet center. "God… Ashley you are so wet." "You make me wet Spencer… touch me now, Spencer please. Hmm… fuck, Spencer… right there…Ugh." "I love you Ashley." Ashley responded with a rough kiss to Spencer's lips. "I love you too Spence, gazing into lust filled eyes, you have my heart and my soul forever," Ashley whispers, while her fingers travel down to Spencer's breasts squeezing her already hardened nipples, "so soft." Spencer moans… Ashley then lets her fingers travel down Spencer's well toned stomach, to rest on the inside of her lover's thighs feeling the heat emanating from her wet center.

"Ashley… please… now." Ashley slides her fingers along Spencer's wet slit pressing inward, "you are soo wet Spencer, I love the way you feel around my fingers, so tight." "Ugh… Ashley…Yes!"

Kyla stood at Ashley's front door for several minutes ringing the bell with no answer. She decides to use her key that she still had when she was living in the mansion. Ashley never asked Kyla to return the keys because she felt it was still Kyla's home too. She was welcomed anytime.

"Hello! Where is everybody?"

Kyla rolled her eyes knowing very well where her sister and sister in law were, she just hoped they were decent enough for company. So she headed up the stairs to Ashley's bedroom.

Knock, Knock!

Not waiting for a reply Kyla steps in to find Spencer and Ashley putting on the finishing touches of their makeup.

"Kyla you're early," Ashley said knowing they were late.

"No, I'm not. You're late, I've been downstairs ringing that damn doorbell forever. I bet you two were up here having sex, that's why you didn't hear the doorbell."

"Kyla we wouldn't do that, knowing you would be on your way here," both Spencer and Ashley said, giggling.

"Yes, you would," Kyla said somewhat irritated.

"Okay, we're ready, let's go."

At Ego, Spencer, Ashley and Kyla were having a great time dancing and drinking. "I forgot how much fun it was to go out dancing," Spencer said.

"Yeah, I know me too," Ashley agreeing with Spencer.

While they were taking a breather from the dance floor and the crowd Spencer heard laughing that sounded familiar and it was coming closer.

"Spencer what is it," Ashley said worried. Spencer looked up and there she was. "That's what's wrong."

"Spence baby! How the hell did you know I was here? Look Aiden, it's Spence baby and Ms…" "LINDA!" Spencer shouted, "don't go there."

"Spencer who's that," Kyla asked.

"This is Linda…"

"Linda?" Kyla said. "Oh, Linda… from the island… Oh!, Oh!…"

"Come on Spence baby! Dance with me," not waiting for a response she grabs Spencer's hand, which Ashley intercepts. "Don't touch my wife, she's not dancing with you."

"What! What's the matter skank, are you scared one dance will have her fawning all over me?" Linda said glaring at Ashley. Aiden just stood there staring at the three women then decides to make a move himself. "Come on Ash, you can dance with me." So Aiden reaches for Ashley's hand and Spencer stops him. "Ashley's not dancing with you. Now go away. You're obviously with Linda so go back to where you came from and be with her."

Linda being a little intoxicated decided to come closer to Spencer and whispers in her ear, "I know you want me, so just dump Ms. Skank here and let's go somewhere quiet." Then licks Spencer's ear for effect. Spencer jumps out of seat to back Linda off her. Ashley witnessing what Linda just did, made her snap, emotions getting the best of her, she pushes Linda hard across her chest making them both fall down onto the dance floor with people's drinks spilling everywhere in the process.

"Ashley!!" Spencer and Kyla both yelled. Aiden just stood there looking at Spencer with a smirk on his face mouthing "smackdown time."

Ashley was now slapping Linda continuously with her hand. "Bitch… how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my wife?" Slap! Slap! You could hear Linda whining for Ashley to stop hitting her. Get off me skank, Linda finally yelled. Spencer was trying her best to get Ashley off Linda, but was unsuccessful, "don't just stand there Aiden, help me."

Because Kyla was a regular at Ego more so than Ashley now, she knew the bouncers well. "Roy help us." Roy came over and pried Ashley off Linda, "what do you want me to do with your sister?"

"Take her outside, thanks," Kyla said. "Come on Spencer."

"Aiden you let this happen, you were looking for trouble," Spencer said angrily. "That was the woman you said you loved being carried out of here, why would you stand there and watch them fight like that?"

Aiden said nothing, just smirked at Spencer, walked away leaving Linda on the floor with a bloody lip, nose and the makings of two black eyes.

"Ashley…" Spencer said, "are you okay?" "No, Spencer I'm not." "Come on sweetie lets go home. Kyla, take us home now, please."

"Damn!" Spencer said.

"Shit!" Ashley said.

"What happened back there?" Kyla asked.

"It's a long story Kyla and I don't think Ashley's in the mood to listen to it again. I'll tell you later."

"Fine Spencer…"

Back at the mansion… "Ashley let me clean your hands and make sure you didn't break any bones slapping that bitch. I could have killed Aiden for allowing that to happen tonight. We're lucky we didn't go to jail."

"I'm sorry Spencer," Ashley said now crying, "she… she just makes me so mad, when she licked your ear I just lost it." "I know sweetie," Spencer said looking deeply into Ashley's eyes, caressing her face. "It's my fault, something needs to be done about her. Why don't we talk to Phil about getting a restraining order against Linda, I can see now we will never be able to be in the same room or place without something happening. Especially now that Aiden seems to be involved."

"Let's go to bed. I want to wrap my arms around my prizefighter," Spencer chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ashley I am not going with you to Aiden's office. You don't need them using me as ammunition against you and your divorce from Aiden."

"Spencer I just thought you might want to come and support me."

"Ashley I do with all my heart, but this is between you and Aiden and your lawyers. I'll be here when you're done with your meeting."

"Alright Spencer, I love you."

"I love you too, Ashley."

"Hey Ashley what did you do with my personal things?" "I put them in storage, remember I told you. Why?"

"I thought I would look through them to see what I can keep or throw away."

"Spencer, I thought we were going to do that together." "Well I thought you changed your mind."

"No Spencer, wait for me and we'll go through your things together, alright."

"Alright Ashley I'll wait for you, good luck with Aiden and his lawyer."

/

Ashley and her lawyer were sitting in a conference room with Aiden and his lawyer sitting across from them.

"Alright let's get this meeting started. I'm Adam White, Aiden Dennison's attorney and you are…" "Phil Waters, Ashley Davies Dennison's attorney."

"So this marriage is being dissolved because Ms. Davies first wife has returned after a five year absence. I see in the divorce petition that Ms. Davies asks for nothing from her husband, Mr. Dennison. She has a mansion, which was given to her and her sister, and an inheritance of twelve million dollars. Those are not marriage property. But Ms. Davies does own a record company. That is marriage property."

"I don't see how Ms. Davies record company is marriage property, Mr. White when the company was left to Ms. Davies and her sister when their father died, so it is actually inheritance property. Mr. Dennison has no rights to the company."

"Alright Mr. Waters but, Mr. Dennison is entitled to the proceeds the company made while they were married. And that is what Mr. Dennison is asking for from his two year marriage to Ms. Davies… lets see that would be estimated at about fifty million dollars, Mr. White said. That would be Ms. Davies half since the other half belongs to her sister."

"Now if Ms. Davies does not have fifty million dollars to give Mr. Dennison she can sell her half of the company to raise the money."

"Hold it," Mr. Waters said, "it's not fifty million dollars Mr. Dennison is entitled to, it's only half of that.. twenty-five million dollars and Ms. Davies is no longer in possession of Raiash Records. Ms. Davies sold her half of the company."

"WHAT!" Aiden screamed, "how could you sell the record company Ashley?"

Ashley just sat at the table glaring at Aiden and his attorney. "Mr. Waters this is an unethical move on your part," Mr. White said.

"Is it Mr. White, Mr. Dennison was trying to steal the company from his soon to be ex-wife. We know this because he approached Ms. Davies sister and offered her twenty-five million for her half. Now if he succeeded in doing that all he had to do was force Ms. Davies to sell her half to some unknown buyer and I assume someone in this firm would be the unknown buyer. Mr. Dennison would have himself a one hundred million dollar producing record company. Quite a settlement for only being married two years, wouldn't you say Mr. White?"

"Well I… um…."

"Ashley you not going to get away with this, I'll go to the…"

"Aiden you're not going to do anything. My attorney has drawn up papers for you to sign today dissolving this marriage."

"Mr. Dennison since Ms. Davies no longer owns Raiash Records you are only entitled to the monies it sold for which is ten dollars and your half would be… let me see… **five dollars," **Phil said in a sarcastic tone.

"WHAT!" Aiden screams again.

"Sit down Mr. Dennison, Ms. Davies out of the generosity of heart and wallet will write you a check for five million dollars and you will sign this agreement to relinquish any rights now or in the future to Raiash Records. Now if you want to go to the ethics committee we certainly can. I have enough evidence regarding the unscrupulous dealings this firm has done in the past five years and also how you tried to steal Ms. Davies company from her, through her divorce."

"Mr. Waters let me converse with my client."

"Certainly," Phil said.

Aiden and his attorney Mr. White step outside to discuss their options.

"Well my boy, it looks like we underestimated your wife and her attorney. I said it before your wife… ex-wife should I say it, is one smart cookie. She has beauty and brains. Her attorney is quite good too. I need someone like him on my team. I wonder if he would be interested in working here? Hmp! He could have your office."

"MR. WHITE!" Aiden yells. "Just kidding my boy, take the settlement, get your divorce and move on."

"Damn!" Aiden protested, I'll get Spencer for this he thought to himself.

Aiden and Mr. White walk back into the conference room. "Okay, Mr. Waters, Mr. Dennison will take the offer." "Mr. Dennison I suggest you make arrangements with Ms. Davies now to get what personal belongings you still have in the mansion. You have fifteen days to do this. Otherwise she can assume you have abandoned your belongings and can dispose of them anyway she likes."

"Fine, no problem," Aiden says.

"Ashley always a pleasure to see you, maybe we'll see each again sometime," Mr. White said.

"Perhaps, Mr. White," Ashley said.

"Aiden you can come over on the weekend and get the rest of your things," Ashley said.

"Fine as long as Spencer isn't there. Stupid bitch dyke, I'm still seeing the dentist about my loose teeth."

Again how stupid is Aiden, he just doesn't know how to keep his comments to himself. Once Ashley heard the derogatory reference about Spencer, Ashley flew across the conference table with her hand clenched into a fist and hit Aiden hard in his face with enough force to slam his ass on the newly waxed floor, spitting out teeth.

"What the Hell was that for," Aiden whined.

"Don't you ever call Spencer a Bitch or Dyke in my presence."

"Ashley! What are you doing?" Phil said.

"Ashley!" Mr. White said, shocked by Ashley's actions towards Aiden.

"Now you don't have to worry about getting you teeth fixed," Ashley angrily said.

"Ha! Ha! Aiden my boy, I missed the word feisty in describing Ashley."

"Come on Ashley we have papers to file," Phil said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Spencer was lying down sleep on the bed in Ashley's room, which was now Spencer and Ashley's bedroom again. Ashley sits herself on the edge of the bed tracing the outer edge of Spencer's earlobe with the tip of her tongue.

"Hmm!" Spencer moaned, but didn't wake up.

"Spen…cer! Spen… cer! Wake up," Ashley sang while her fingers traced circles on Spencer's breast. "Hmm," again Spencer only moaned.

Ashley was now straddling Spencer, sliding her other hand into Spencer's boxers. Nuzzling her neck with the tip of her nose then softly biting her skin with her teeth. Ashley slips two fingers inside Spencer's now wet center. Spencer moaned, loudly while arching her back for more, eyes closed. "Hmm! I like the way you wake me." Ashley still on top of Spencer kisses Spencer's open and waiting mouth. "Hmm… you better go before my wife catches you."

"WHAT!" Ashley said jumping off Spencer and out of the bed.

"Ha! Ha! Ashley I was just kidding with you, I'm sorry. I knew it was you, nobody touches me the way you do," Spencer said seductively.

"Spencer, don't ever tease me like that, you know how jealous I can get," Ashley said with a smirk on her lips.

"Sorry Ashley, well how did it go with Aiden and his attorney?"

"Great! Aiden will get five million dollars and I get to keep my record company… and."

"And! And what?" Spencer questioned.

"I sorta layed my fist into Aiden's face, right there in the conference room."

"WHAT! WHY? Wait don't tell me," Spencer said starting to laugh, "he said something stupid."

"Ha! Ha! Yep!"

"Come here Ash." Spencer kissed Ashley passionately. "Hmm… Spencer."

Spencer pushes Ashley off and jumps out of bed. "Where are you going Spencer?"

"To take a shower," Spencer said lustfully… "join me?"

"Hell, Yeah!"

/

The next few weeks went by quickly and uneventful. Spencer was legally alive and Ashley's legal wife again. It was a quiet Saturday evening when the doorbell rang.

Spencer goes to answer it.

"Spence baby! I'm back and here to stake my claim which is you," Linda said grinning.

"Huh!" Spencer said.

"Spencer who is it? Spencer."

Ashley came to the door and stops, shocked to see who it was. "OH! HELL NO!" she said.

"Spencer I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to do everything I can to make you my wife," Linda said.

"Huh!" Spencer said again.

"WHAT!" Ashley yelled.

"Linda! I am already married," Spencer finally said coming out of her stupor, "so what are you talking about making me you wife?"

"I've hired a lawyer to work on getting you a divorce from that skank over there. I know she must have brainwashed you somehow into staying with her when you know you can have this," Linda said pointing to herself.

Ashley, who was standing behind Spencer listening to the conversation, started charging towards Linda, but Spencer beat her to it. Bam! Linda fell back flat on her ass from Spencer's fist to the face.

"What is the matter with you Linda? Are you a glutton for punishment or what," Spencer yelled. Linda got up and Spencer raised her hand… Wam! Slapping Linda across the face, this time making Linda stagger back from her. "Spence baby what's wrong?" Linda stupidly asked rubbing her now redden cheek.

"Is that your cab Linda?" "Yes…" "Good," Spencer said.

Spencer dragged Linda to the waiting cab. "Get this bitch away from here, take her to the airport or somewhere."

"Yes ma'am" the cab driver said contently watching the commotion at the front door. "Hey, you know I might not charge her for the ride."

"What!" Spencer said.

"That was the best beat down between two women I've ever seen in my life. Maybe you guys might wanna try some mud next time. That was HOT!"

"Ugh…" Spencer said rolling her eyes, "get the hell out of here."

"Spencer are you alright?" Ashley said unable to hold her amusement. "You should have seen your face when she said she had a lawyer working on your divorce papers."

"Ashley this is serious, that woman is completely psycho. What lawyer could she have possibly found to work on divorce papers and it's not the person who's requesting the divorce?"

"**AIDEN."** Both girls say together.

/

"Dad how are those steaks coming along, you need any help?" Spencer asked.

"I'm fine Spencer their almost done."

Spencer's family along with Ashley and her family were enjoying a day of barbequing and swimming by the pool.

"So Kyla," Glen said, sliding over to sit next to her, "how bout you and me going on a date."

"In your dreams, blond boy," Kyla answered back.

"I must say dear brother you do have a way with the women," Clay said laughing.

"Mr. C. you sure you don't need help with those steaks… um…I think they may be…" Ashley was saying.

"BURNING!… Arthur screamed, trying to save them. "Arthur! Are you burning the meat again," Paula laughed.

"Hey, this guy was at you front door Ashley looking for Spencer," Glen said.

"Are you Spencer Davies?" asked the man.

"Yes can I help you?"

"You've been served, have a good day."

"Served…" Ashley said, "Spencer?"

Spencer opened the paper to read. "Shit."

"What is it Spencer?"

"Linda is taking me to court for…"

"Court…for what?" Ashley asked agitated, cutting Spencer off.

"Abandonment and Alienation of affection," Spencer said.

"WHAT!" Ashley said.

Again, Glen comes back to the pool, where everyone was discussing the paper Spencer just received, with another person in toll, this time it was Linda.

"Oh, No!" Spencer said when she saw her. Ashley seeing her too, lunged towards Linda, both falling down onto the concrete. Ashley was punching Linda left and right with Linda screaming for someone to get Ashley off her.

"Oh my God! Not again," Paula said.

"Ashley! Stop!" Spencer said.

Ashley still had Linda penned under her on the ground, Wam! A hit to the midsection.

"Ashley get off her," Spencer was yelling as she, Arthur, Clay and Paula pull Ashley off. "Linda what are you doing here? You just violated a restraining order to stay away from here."

"Mom, call the police."

"Spence baby, please I need you, Allen said for me…" "Aiden," Spencer corrected for the hundredth time. "Yeah, he told me to come and get you. Don't wait to go before the judge, make my move now," she said face bloodied.

"I'll make sure I thank Aiden for that. Why are you listening to Aiden or even talking to him Linda?"

"Well duh! He is my lawyer."

"WHAT!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Chapter 12

"Aiden is really your lawyer?" Ashley said.

"Yeah skank, your ex-husband is my lawyer, and I'm taking Spence baby to court so I can get my baby back. And I'm suing you skank for damages to my personal being."

Ashley had heard enough, she lunged towards Linda, with both them landing in the swimming pool.

Ashley was holding Linda's head under the water.

"Oh God!" Not again, everyone moans trying to get Ashley out of the water and away from Linda.

"Oh man! I have got to start carrying, my camcorder with me…" GLEN! Shut up.

/

Spencer and Ashley are sitting in Phil Water's office. 'I must say you two know how to keep me busy and Aiden is worse than a woman scorned. I wouldn't show my face in court with this petition. Ashley was he on medication before you left him?"

Ashley laughing, "not that I'm aware of Phil."

"Come on you two this is not funny. I'm being sued by a crackhead obviously," Spencer said, getting her own joke in the conversation.

"First off Spencer, is any of this sexual harassment or promise of marriage true?"

"No, absolutely not. I never touched her or promised to leave Ashley to marry her."

"Well I'm certain it will be thrown out, but that depends on the judge. I wish we had a witness."

Spencer was deep in thought… "the only other person on the island with us was Jack. Now he was the one doing Linda almost everyday. I had to move to the other side of the island sometimes, just to get away from the moaning."

"Okay, so where is Jack?"

"I don't know, all I do know is he's married and lives in Texas with his wife. I didn't stay in touch with him. They both made me sick. He couldn't keep his hands off Linda, he chased her like a dog in heat and she let him. And that made her chase after me for some unknown reason. I would have thought her getting sex from Jack would have lessen her attraction for me."

"Did it?" Phil asked.

"No, it made it worse."

"Maybe Jack didn't satisfy her Spencer," Ashley said giggling and Phil snickering. Spencer glared at the both of them. "Okay give me Jack's full name and I'll get my secretary to finding out where he lives in Texas. In the meantime don't worry Spencer, I don't think this will go to far."

"Thanks, Phil I hope not."

/

Spencer's court date arrives. Spencer, Spencer's family and Ashley along with Phil are sitting in the courtroom. Linda and Aiden are sitting on the opposite side of Spencer and her lawyer.

"Okay people what do we have here… let's see," the judge said reading the court papers. He looks up at the attorney's, "is this a joke?"

"No, your honor," Aiden says.

"Where's my court clerk?"

Right here your honor.

"Is this right, how the hell did I get this in my court?" The court clerk approached the judge's bench whispering… "your honor no one else would take it."

"Yes, I can see why," the outspoken judge said.

"Okay this is the most ridiculous case I have ever read in all my years on the bench and they have been some long years. Alright, Mr. Waters I know this can't be your doing?"

"No, your honor it is not," looking and nodding over in Aiden's direction.

"So, Mr. Dennison what is the meaning of this petition? How in the world can someone sue for abandonment and alienation of affection and the other party is married?"

"Your honor, we intend to prove that Mrs. Spencer Davies lead my client Ms. Linda Cooper on for the five years they were on the island."

"Oh my God! Lets proceed so we can get this ridiculous case done today," the judge said.

"Mr. Waters are you prepared?" "Yes, your honor."

"Mr. Dennison, proceed."

"My client Ms. Cooper met Mrs. Davies five years ago on a flight to Cancun. She was a flight attendant and from the first moment they met it was an immediate attraction between the two women."

"WHAT! THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Spencer yells.

"Order in this court, I will not allow those kinds of outburst in my courtroom, besides if you keep doing that, we will never get this case finished. Mr. Waters control your client."

"Yes your honor."

"Continue Mr. Dennison," the judge said.

"Ms. Cooper was flattered by Mrs. Davies attention, but kept it in check realizing that Mrs. Davies was a passenger and a married woman. Nevertheless, Mrs. Davies pursued Ms. Cooper while on the plane, momentarily stopping, of course due to the crash. While on the island, Mrs. Spencer Davies made continual sexual advances towards my client and telling her if they should ever get off the island she would divorce her wife, Mrs. Ashley Davies and marry my client Ms. Linda Cooper."

"Oh my God! I don't believe this," Spencer said out loud. "Quiet Spencer let him finish," Phil whispered.

"Mrs. Davies I will not warn you again," the judge said.

"Sorry your honor," Spencer said in an apologetic tone.

"Continue Mr. Dennison," said the judge.

"Thank you, your honor… my client eventually gave into Mrs. Davies sexual advances while on the island. They were living like wife and wife, a virtual marital bliss for five years. But as soon as they were rescued, Mrs. Davies spurned Ms. Cooper leaving her alone and broken hearted. My client has tried numerous times to reconcile with Mrs. Davies and remind her of their time on the island but to no avail. Whenever Ms. Cooper approached Mrs. Spencer Davies she was verbally abused and beaten down by both Mrs. Spencer Davies and Mrs. Ashley Davies. One beating sent my client to the hospital with two broken ribs and a fractured jaw delivered by Mrs. Ashley Davies, which is why we are also asking for monetary compensation from Mrs. Ashley Davies."

"WHAT!" Ashley yelled.

"Who is that?" The judge asks.

"Sorry your honor," Phil says, "that is Mrs. Ashley Davies, Mrs. Spencer Davies wife."

"Oh! Well I don't want anymore outbursts from the spectators sitting in the courtroom either."

"Your honor, Mrs. Ashley Davies is also being sued also by Ms. Cooper," Phil said.

"She Is!" The judge said. "Where are those papers? I need to see those papers too."

"That's the next case your honor," the court clerk tells the judge.

"Oh! Okay well make sure I get them. Hmp! I don't know why my colleagues didn't want this case. Listening to it makes it the craziest and stupidest case of the year. I'll certainly have something to talk about at the Judges Convention."

"Continue Mr. Dennison."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Chapter 13**

"We are asking the court to annul Mrs. Spencer Davies marriage to Mrs. Ashley Davies to allow Mrs. Spencer Davies to do the right thing and marry Ms. Linda Cooper."

"What is Aiden talking about, has he lost his damn mind?" Ashley says angrily.

"Ashley, shh…" Paula said, "or the judge will throw you out of his courtroom."

"Is he crazy, the court can't make me divorce my wife to marry someone else who I don't even love." Spencer argues.

"Spencer calm down we haven't told our side yet okay," Phil said.

Spencer looks over to Ashley smiling a sad smile, both mouthing, I love you to each other.

"Oh brother! Is that it Mr. Dennison?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor."

"Thank God! Mr. Waters let's hear your side please," the judge said, already exhausted.

"Your honor, we only have Ms. Cooper's word that Mrs. Davies made such advances to Ms. Cooper, because Mrs. Davies denies ALL the allegations presented in this case by Ms. Cooper."

"There was one other person on that island with the two ladies. So if it please the court I would like to bring in Mr. Jack Townsend. The only other person on the island who was a witness to what actually happened on that island with the two ladies for those five years."

"There was a third person on that island and it was a man! Is that in the briefs?" Asked the judge.

"Yes your honor," the court clerk said.

"Good, good I can read it later at home with my wife, now this should be interesting. Okay what are you waiting for Mr. Waters bring him in."

"Phil where did you find Jack," Spencer asked.

"I'll tell you later Spencer."

"Raise your right hand, you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God," the clerk says to the witness.

"I do," Jack said and sat down in the witness chair glaring at Linda.

"Your honor we were not informed that Mr. Townsend would be giving testimony in this litigation ," Aiden argued.

"That's your fault counselor, your client knew there was someone else on that island beside her and Mrs. Davies now sit down," the judge demanded.

"Mr. Townsend will you tell the court what happened between Mrs. Davies and Ms. Cooper those five years on that deserted island."

"Yeah sure, it was a man's dream come true, a mud and slug fest everyday. It was HOT watching two women fighting, rolling over each other on the ground, grunting and moaning…mmhmm," Jack said eyes closed, face turning red visualizing the encounters in his mind.

"Hello… Mr. Townsend can you give us more details please, remember we weren't there" Phil asked smirking.

"Huh! Oh yeah… I'm sorry… umm, you think I could get a glass of water. All of a sudden I'm a little parched."

"Bailiff will you give Mr. Townsend a glass of water," instructed the judge who was trying not to laugh at Jack's eminent state of arousal

Spencer just shook her head at the poor man.

"Thank you much better. Well, Linda and I thought we were the only ones on the island, until we started exploring the island more. That's when we found Spencer?"

"Well Linda's eyes widened so big at seeing Spencer I thought they were going to pop out of her head."

"She ran straight into her arms, just kissing all over her. Calling her Spence baby… Spence baby this, Spence baby that. It was ridiculous, watching her smothering Spencer. I guess I got kind of jealous because before we found Spencer, Linda and I were having this hot and heavy romance. You know, sex all the time, making plans, if we got off the island I was going to divorce my wife and marry her, which she readily agreed."

"Continue Mr. Townsend," Phil said glaring at Linda and Aiden.

"So anyway, Spencer was just not interested in Linda at all. I would hear Spencer tell Linda everyday she did not want Linda or have sex with Linda. She was married and I mean Spencer emphasized the, I AM MARRIED part. But Linda wasn't listening."

"One night I had to pull Linda off Spencer. Linda thought I was sleep so she went to lay with Spencer. I mean, we had just had sex and there she was running to Spencer. The next thing I know Spencer is struggling with Linda trying to get her off. I mean Linda was practically raping Spencer so I pulled Linda off."

"Jack honey! You know that's not true. Spence baby loved it when I was rough with her, it's just rough love baby," Linda yelled in court. "Linda be quiet," Aiden said, thinking to himself what a stupid slut. I'm risking my reputation dealing with this bitch, just to get even with Spencer for breaking up my marriage to Ashley. I'll be lucky if my boss doesn't fire me, shit.

"Hold it, didn't I say no outburst's in this courtroom? That goes for your client too Mr. Coun…se..lor," the judge said very agitated.

"Yes, your honor."

Ashley could barely contain herself listening to Jack recount the events on the island. She was fuming.

Paula and Arthur noticing this, asked Ashley "do you want to step out for a minute."

"NO! I'm fine thanks," not really hearing the question asked of her. She was too absorbed in Jack's testimony.

"Is that all Mr. Townsend?" Phil asked.

"Yeah except that after that attack, Spencer stayed away from where we made camp. She stayed pretty much to herself because whenever her and Linda were in close proximity of each other Spencer would have to beat her down. That went on until we separated at the airport here in the United States."

"I mean Linda was still after Spencer. Even on the boat that rescued us. Trying to hug her, hold her hand, or sit next to her on our way back to civilization."

"Thank you Mr. Townsend, no further questions."

"Mr. Dennison… do you have any questions for this witness?" The judge said hoping Aiden would say no.

"Yes your honor, I do."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Chapter 14

"Mr. Townsend, Jack… may, I call you Jack?" "Sure." "You said you and Linda were having sex or a hot and heavy romance as you put it **until** you found Mrs. Davies?"

"No I didn't said, **until** we found Spencer."

"Okay I stand corrected. Anyway, you must have been jealous when Ms. Cooper stopped having sex with you to be with Mrs. Davies. She seems to have that magnetism about her, able to make women leave their men for her. She must really know how to flick that tongue real good," Aiden said glaring at Spencer.

"WHAT!" Both Spencer and Phil said jumping out of their chairs.

"MR. DENNISON!" The judge squawked, "I beg your pardon, was that remark necessary? I will hold you in contempt of court if you make another derogatory remark like that again in my courtroom. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, COUNSELOR?"

"Ugh… Yes your honor, I apologize," Aiden said like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Mr. Townsend are you still mad at Ms. Cooper for not continuing her affair with you? Is that the reason why you are here telling these lies?"

"Your honor," Phil said.

"Mr. Dennison there is no jury here only me. I will determine what is a lie and what is the truth."

"Yes your honor."

"Go ahead and answer the question Mr. Townsend," the judge said.

"I wouldn't say I was mad at Linda, I was more jealous of her attraction to Spencer, but Linda and I did not stop having sex. We were having sex the whole five years on the island. Three, four times a day when she was really horny or rejected by Spencer. It didn't bother me because I knew when Spencer rejected Linda, she would be all over me, grabbing what was in my pants. That's why I wanted to marry her, she's a sex fiend," Jack said with a big wide grin on his face.

"No further questions your honor," Aiden said slumping down in his chair shaking his head all the while Linda is trying to talk to him.

"Alright I've heard enough," the judge said.

"First there is no such thing as abandonment when there is no relationship and from the evidence I've heard today there was no Alienation of affection either. So that part of the petition is dismissed. And since everyone is here today I'm going to dismiss the suit against Mrs. Ashley Davies for unwarranted injuries on Ms. Linda Cooper."

"Ms. Cooper, if my wife found out you were chasing me around like that on that island and coming back to civilization and still chase after me, my wife would have kicked your ass to the point of being in traction and unable to chase anyone."

"Cases dismissed."

"Oh! Mr. Townsend I read that you had a wife before the plane crash, I'm curious what happened to her?" The judge asked.

"She left me two weeks ago, so I wanted to rekindle mine and Linda's relationship. I almost took her back until Mr. Waters called me and told me what she was doing."

Linda turned to Aiden, "I thought you said this was a done deal you creep," Linda whined.

Linda seeing Jack leave the courtroom went to chase after him. "Jack honey, wait, I forgive you."

Ashley went to hug Spencer. "Thank God that's over. Phil thank you so much," Spencer said.

My pleasure Mrs. Davies, Phil said smiling, "now maybe I can get some real work done."

"We need to celebrate" Arthur said, "how about everyone coming over to our house and I cook something really special."

"Yeah that sounds great Mr. C," Ashley said.

"Ashley…" Aiden says calling over to Ashley.

"Aiden I have nothing to say to you."

"Ashley, please listen. I'm sorry about the trouble I caused you. I was upset that you picked Spencer over me."

"Aiden there was no choice, I loved Spencer and the only reason why we got together in the first place was because I thought she was dead and I wanted to start my life over and I thought you were that person to do it with. I thought you cared for me Aiden, but I guess that was a lie like everything else about you and me."

"I know Ashley but I hope we can at least be friends."

"No Aiden, I don't think so I don't trust you anymore. You made sure of that, trying to turn my sister against me, trying to steal my record company away from me and all kinds of underhanded things to break me and Spencer apart. I wish you a good life. Goodbye Aiden."

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, Dennison I like a word with you," Mr. White said.

"Mr. White what are you doing here?" Aiden asks.

"I came to see what case you were working on that occupied so much of your time away from the office. I see you were on a personal case but on company time."

"Well Mr. White, Ms. Cooper came to me crying about needing a lawyer because…"

"Keep it to yourself Dennison, I don't need to hear it. Not only were you working on a personal case using company time, you didn't get paid and we lost several clients that you were responsible for Mr. Dennison."

"Those cases were filed sir," Aiden said.

"No they were not Dennison, I had to sign off on them. So you left them in my office. They were never sent to the clerk's office to be filed. Now those clients are suing us Dennison."

"I'm sorry sir, I can fix it."

"It's too late Dennison, you had a promising career with my law firm. Now we have to fix your mess because you couldn't get over your wife leaving you. You didn't do your work. You have embarrassed this law firm with your ridiculous lawsuit. We are now a laughing stock among our peers and judges. Don't think that the judge who heard this case is not going to talk about your lawsuit with the other judges who I might add refused to hear it in their court."

"Mr. White," Aiden starts to plead.

"No Dennison, I told you to get on with your life. Leave Ashley alone. But you wouldn't listen to me. Instead you wanted revenge. Good God, Dennison you're a man, there were other women out there that you could have had. You clearly had enough money to wine and dine them. Five million dollars to be exact, now you're going to have to use it to pay off those lawsuits."

"Dennison you are an imbecile. Get all your cases together, they're going to one of the other associates."

"Dennison you're fired. Once you get your office cleared out, report to my office so I can figure out what's left of your severance pay, if any."

"Good day ladies," Mr. White said.

"Wow! Aiden, sorry about your job," Ashley said looking at Spencer and shrugging her shoulders. "Come on Spencer lets go before…"

"Ashley," Aiden says, "will you please…"

"Aiden nothing has changed, sorry about your job, but that was your fault. You need to grow up. We have nothing else to say, we'll done here."

Just then Linda comes barreling back into he courtroom seeing Spencer has not left yet.

"Spence baby, thank God you're still here. I still want to save you from this skank."

Ashley starts to approach Linda with clenched fists, but Spencer stops her.

"Please, please Spence baby come back to me. I can make you so much happier," Linda begs Spencer while keeping her distance from Ashley.

"Stay away from me Linda. You don't know what you want. You just ran out of here chasing Jack. What he turned you down? Why don't you go after Aiden over there, he's looking for a crazy woman and he's got money. Hmpt, at least right now he does."

"It's not about the money Spence baby, well that helps but I love you."

"Linda, I don't love you. I never have, I never will. Go live your life and leave mine alone," Spencer tells Linda.

Ashley and Spencer's family start walking to the door to leave when Linda abruptly reaches out and grabs Spencer's arm, whirls her around so they are facing each other and lays an open mouth kiss on a surprised Spencer.

"Linda let go of me," Spencer said through the kiss desperately trying to pull away.

"Come on Spence baby, let's get out of here so I can show you what real love is."

"What!" screamed Ashley, who began charging after Linda, but by the time she reached her, Linda was on the floor knocked out cold.

"MOM!" Spencer yelled.

"PAULA!" Arthur yelled.

Ashley just stood there with a smile on her face… "YESS, Mrs. C!"

"Well I was getting tired of that skank bothering my daughter. She got on my last freaking nerve, Arthur. Come on lets get out of here. Let the courts pick up the trash," Paula said.

"Come on Spencer," Ashley said happily, "we have some celebrating to do and a life to finally live. Hopefully without a lot of drama."

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter to this story. Sorry the story was short, but some stories you can only take so far. How many times can you beat one person down. Ha!**

**Thanks you for all your comments and reviews.**


End file.
